Come Back To Me
by AliciaMarieL
Summary: What if Teddy had inherited the Lycanthropy? And what if it took Remus a while longer to go back? Basically, a whole bundle of AU! Most probably M rated.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter!**_

_**This will be AU. Yayyy.**_

"Nymphadora, when will you learn?" Andromeda asked.

"What?" Tonks asked. "What is there to learn?"

"You should not have been dueling at the wedding." Andromeda said.

"Well, Death Eaters showed up, I kind of had to."

"You didn't have to, you could have Disapparated right away." Andromeda said.

"You know that's not how I deal with things." Tonks said.

"And now you have a sprained ankle."

"It would appear so." Tonks replied.

"Well, I'm not healing it. It'll heal on it's own over time."

"Why won't you heal it?" Tonks asked. "That's a terrible thing to do, Mum!"

"Because, you have to learn." Andromeda said. "You're pregnant, you're not an Auror anymore. It's not your job to go dueling Death Eaters. You have to take care of yourself, it's not just you that you're taking care of anymore."

"So, you're going to just leave me with a sprained ankle?"

"Yes." Andromeda said. "And you can't heal it, because I have your wand."

"Mum, really? You're keeping my wand from me?" Tonks asked.

"Yes, Nymphadora. Just for now." Andromeda said. "I don't want you trying to chase after Remus, or getting yourself into trouble. You need to take care of that baby now. It doesn't matter that Remus left you, he's gone, he's a past thing. That baby will need you."

"Fine, but if Death Eaters attack our house, I get my wand back." Tonks said.

* * *

"Have you two seen the Daily Prophet?" Ted asked, entering the living room the next day.

"No, why?" Tonks asked.

"Are you still getting that delivered here? It's a load of bullocks-" Andromeda mumbled.

"Andy, it is not and you know it. Anyway, there's a new thing where Muggle borns have to register with the Ministry and have a hearing. They apparently started it last month sometime, and now they've released a list of 'fugitive' Muggle borns." Ted explained.

"And?" Tonks asked.

"Dora, I'm Muggle born-"

"I know."

"I'm a fugitive now." Ted said. "My name's on that list, along with that girl who's friends with that Harry Potter kid."

Tonks sat up and faced him. "So, basically, you're wanted by the Ministry for being a Muggle born?" She asked.

"Yeah." Ted said. "Purebloods are safe, I'm sure Andy will be fine with her blood status. Not sure how they're feeling about half bloods. But I'm very sure they don't have warm feelings for you, Dora. They've also started more anti werewolf laws that say any witch or wizard who is known to be even an acquaintance of a werewolf has to have a trial."

"Oh." Tonks said. "I wonder what they'd do if they knew I was pregnant with a werewolf's baby?"

"Before they even had these laws, they would have forcefully terminated it. You know that. I don't even want to know what they'd do with these new laws. They'd probably do something to you to just stop you from ever having kids again." Andromeda said. "You can't go to St Mungo's, they'd know right away it was a werewolf's baby."

"How?"

"I don't know, they just do." Andromeda said. "I can't even count how many times I had to help the other Healers forcefully terminate a young girl's pregnancy because the father was a werewolf. A pregnancy like this is different than a normal one. I haven't ever really had to look up why and how it is, but I may have to, or something will happen and I won't know if it's normal or not for you."

"How are you going to look it up?" Tonks asked.

"Well, I have all my books from when I was training to be a Healer. I never looked into all the chapters. I know a couple of the books have things on werewolf-human pregnancies." Andromeda explained. "And what happens with them."

"Oh." Tonks said.

"The only thing I know is the risk of miscarriage increases the closer it gets to Full Moon." Andromeda said. "And that if the baby is a werewolf, the risk increases even more."

"So, if something happens with her, we can't get her to St Mungo's?" Ted asked.

"Pretty much." Andromeda said. "Especially with these new laws,-"

"But that's dangerous." Ted said.

"I know, but we don't really have a choice." Andromeda said. "It's either keep her home, deal with anything ourselves or have them forcefully abort her child and possibly just end up destroying any chance she has to have any more kids."

"And you're talking about this why?" Tonks asked.

"Because, your father thinks we should take you to St Mungo's if you need it. So I told him what would happen. That doubled with the fact they constantly seem to want to use you to figure out a way to create more Metamorphamgi in the world." Andromeda said.

"I really hate St Mungo's for that. Every time I end up in there, they want to use me to find out what makes a Metamorphmagus able to do what we do. It's so annoying." Tonks said.

"And this is why you end up at home half the time when you get hurt while working." Andromeda said. "I can take care of you without the whole process of trying to find out what makes you able to change your appearance."

"I barely notice when you change yourself anymore." Ted said. "I just expect half of it."

_**So, I basically am ending that at a really random time. But eh. Next chapter may skip a little while, but oh well.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I'm not J.K Rowling. Clearly. **_

Tonks rolled over, pulling her blankets tighter around herself. As the weather got colder, she gave up on expecting Remus to return. It was now almost December, in the last week of November and snow carpeted the yard outside the quiet house.

It was like all of the past years, when Tonks would be at home for Christmas. The house would be silent, and almost appeared abandoned to any passer-bys. She spent the majority of the day in bed, watching the shadows as the sun continued it's usual movement across the sky.

She stared at her window, watching as the moon rose. She had been dreading every single full moon since her Mum had explained the risk of a miscarriage.

Her hand was resting over the slight bump that had developed. She was close to her 6th month now, and had felt slight movements from the baby, but nothing major.

She had spent the entire day in bed, drifting in and out of sleep all day. Her parents had both wandered up, trying to get her to eat something, even though she had no appetite that day.

She felt a sharp pain across her abdomen as she watched the moon. The pain increased, disappearing after a second. It came back again, sharper than the first time. She winced, the pain increasing drastically. The pain didn't disappear this time, it only got worse.

She untangled herself from her blankets, trying to sit up. The pain shot into her back when she sat up. She looked down, her eyes falling on a bit of blood covering her sheets.

"Mum!" She called, as the pain increased again. She couldn't hear anything from downstairs, and didn't hear her mother coming upstairs.

"Mum!" She yelled again.

She finally heard footsteps coming upstairs, and a second later heard Ted's voice.

"She ran out to the market, are you alright?"

"No." Tonks said. "It hurts, there's blood."

"Can I come in?" Ted asked.

"Yes-" Tonks said.

Ted opened the door. He sat on the edge of the bed near her, looking as if he was trying to ignore the blood.

"Where does it hurt?" He asked, rubbing her arm.

"Across my stomach and back." Tonks said. "When did Mum leave?"

"About half an hour ago." Ted said.

"Dad, is this bad?" Tonks asked.

"I don't know. I know nothing about babies or anything." Ted said. "I'm sure everything's fine. If the pain continues and your Mum's not home in 10 minutes, we're going to St Mungo's-"

"No." Tonks said. "You know what they'll do if they find out-"

"If you miscarry, you won't really have a choice." Ted said.

"Dad-"

"Dora, it's not safe for you to just sit here and wait for your mother if you miscarried." Ted said.

"Couldn't we go to a Muggle hospital, then?" Tonks asked.

"The closest hospital is over 45 minutes away, Dora-"

"It's better than St Mungo's!" Tonks said. "If there is nothing wrong, I don't want to be held down while they forcefully kill my baby just because of its father."

"I think I just heard your mother come in, I'll go check." Ted said, standing up. "Is the pain still there?"

Tonks nodded.

"Maybe lay down. I know that's the first thing your mother makes you do whenever she's dealing with you." Ted said.

As he left, Tonks lay down, burying her face in her pillow trying to ignore the pain. She was sure she was still bleeding, she could feel it a bit.

"Dora?" Andromeda asked. "What's going on? Your Dad said you called for me."

"I think something's wrong." Tonks said, looking at Andromeda. "I'm in terrible pain, and I'm pretty sure I'm still bleeding a bit."

"Lay on your back, alright?" Andromeda said. Tonks did, and Andromeda dragged her wand across Tonks' stomach. Tonks saw Andromeda's face fall.

"Mum, what's wrong?" Tonks asked.

"You didn't miscarry."

"But, isn't that good?" Tonks asked.

"The baby's a werewolf, Dora. It transformed inside of you. That's why you bled." Andromeda said. "And that's why it hurts. Get changed into looser clothes, alright? I'm going to change your bedsheets. I'll sleep in here with you tonight in case anything else happens."

Tonks got changed while Andromeda changed the sheets, vanishing the blood that soaked through to the mattress. While Tonks got back into bed, Andromeda went downstairs to talk to Ted. She returned a few minutes later, in her own night clothes and lay next to Tonks.

"Can I have my wand back anytime soon?" Tonks asked.

"I just don't want you chasing after Remus, Dora-"

"I won't. I'm done with him. I know he's not coming back." Tonks said.

"Speaking of coming back, guess who called earlier today." Andromeda said, a smiling breaking her face.

"Who?"

"Your brother." Andromeda said. "Said he heard about the war, heard about Albus' passing along with Alastor's. He's coming home."

"When?"

"I think he said he'd be here in a day or two. He doesn't want to miss your 25th birthday. I told him about your pregnancy and filled him on everything he missed when he left all those years ago." Andromeda said. "He's in Dublin now, did you know?"

"No, I didn't." Tonks said. "Is he married or anything?"

"No, that's why he's moving back home." Andromeda said. "He said he managed to get a couple of Daily Prophets and didn't want to be away from us during a war. He also said he felt bad about never coming back to visit in the last few years."

"Oh yeah, we haven't seen him for almost 10 years now. I completely forgot the last time I saw him." Tonks said.

* * *

The next morning, Andromeda woke to the sun drifting into the window. She looked over to her daughter who was fast asleep with her head on Andromeda's shoulder. Smiling, she remembered when Tonks had been born.

**_"Keenan, behave. Please." Andromeda pleaded. "I know you're excited to be home, and excited for Christmas-"_**

**_"No, I'm excited for the new baby!" 11 year old Keenan said. "And Sirius asked me to send him a letter when you had the baby."_**

**_"That's good that you talk to Sirius, he's a nice boy." Andromeda said._**

**_"When is the baby going to be here?" Keenan asked._**

**_"I don't know, Keenan." She said. "Whenever the baby is ready to come, I suppose." _**

**_"Before the end of Christmas break, right?"_**

**_"Hopefully." Andromeda said._**

**_"If it's born during Christmas break, I can be home for it's birthday every year and when it starts Hogwarts, it'll be home for it's birthday too!"  
_**

**_"Not it, Keenan. Her." Andromeda said._**

**_"Right! She will be home for her birthdays and I'll be here for her birthdays-"_**

**_"I can tell Keenan is excited for his sister." Ted said._**

**_"I'm going to be like those older brothers from those Muggle movies, and give all of her boyfriends big talks!" Keenan said, smiling broadly._**

* * *

**_It was two days later, 3 hours before Midnight on Christmas eve, that Keenan sat on the edge of the hospital bed holding his baby sister with his mother's watchful eye on them both._**

**__**Andromeda's thoughts were broken when she heard Ted knock lightly on the door. She slipped out of the bed, hearing Tonks groan slightly but remain asleep. Andromeda opened the door a bit to find Ted standing there.

"He's here to see her." Ted said.

"Who?"

"Remus."

"I'm coming downstairs." Andromeda said. "Nymphadora's tired, we shouldn't wake her. She was in really bad pain all night, didn't fall asleep for hours."

Andromeda slipped out of the room and followed Ted downstairs. Remus stood silently in the entryway.

"What do you want?" Andromeda asked.

"I want to see Dora, I made a mistake-"

"She's asleep." Andromeda said. "And you've ruined her enough already, leave her alone."

"I know I was an idiot for leaving her,-"

"You were." Andromeda agreed.

"And I want to be there for her." Remus said. "Please, let me see her."

"She had a terrible night, she needs sleep." Andromeda said. "And she doesn't need you coming back around and making everything worse."

"Andromeda, she's still my wife-"

"She stopped being your wife the second you left her." Andromeda snapped.

Remus opened his mouth to say something, but stopped when a scream came from upstairs.

"You! Leave!" Andromeda snapped at Remus, turning and running upstairs.

"Ted, I have to see her-"

"It's not smart, not yet. Try tomorrow, I'll talk to Andy tonight." Ted said. "Dora's going to need you, that's why I found you. I'll talk to Andy, you come back tomorrow. I promise you will be back with Dora at some point."

"Thank you, Ted." Remus said. He and Ted shook hands and Remus left.

Andromeda opened her daughter's door as she reached it. "Dora, what's wrong?" She asked, approaching her daughter's bed.

Tonks was pale, clutching her abdomen and in tears.

"It hurts! Worse than last night-" Tonks said, crying out again.

"It's okay, Dora. Everything will be fine." Andromeda said.

"Mum, I can't deal with this." Tonks said.

"What do you mean?"

"I want to go to St Mungo's." Tonks said.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter!**_

Andromeda stared at Tonks.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

Tonks nodded. "I need to know if something is wrong, they can do more than you can. I appreciate that you've tried, but-"

"I understand, Dora." Andromeda said. "Get dressed and we'll go, alright? I'll be downstairs."

Andromeda left and Tonks pushed herself to her feet, trying to ignore the shooting pains. She managed to get dressed and made her way downstairs.

A while later, she was in St Mungo's, lying on a bed with her mother sitting silently in a chair next to the bed. A Healer had been in and out of the room a couple times, not saying much to either of them.

Finally, the Healer stood at the foot of the bed.

"Well, Mrs Lupin, there doesn't seem to be anything wrong with the baby. What you felt this morning was just because of the baby's transformation last night. Your body recognised it as something that should not have been happening, and was trying to get rid of it. Now, with the new werewolf laws that have been passed, St Mungo's is legally supposed to terminate your pregnancy. However, after speaking to a couple of other Healers, we realise we can not do that with you. The Ministry is always trying to preserve any magical qualities such as pureblood breeding or, in your case, a certain ability. Because you're a Metamorphmagus, we are not really allowed to terminate your pregnancy for the mere chance the baby would inherit it as well. Of course, I know you're not here for the pregnancy to be terminated. You're here because of the baby's transformation last night. This is the first time you felt the baby do this, correct?"

Tonks nodded.

"Alright. Taking Wolfsbane will help, it will ease the baby's transformation and it won't be so difficult for you to handle. Take it as if you were a werewolf, so each day for a week before the Full Moon. You'll still feel the baby transform, of course, especially as the baby gets bigger. You'll be uncomfortable during the nights of a Full Moon, because the baby will most likely be slightly more active, and you'll probably be able to actually feel the baby's form if you press on your stomach during Full Moons. It'll get worse as the months go on, but if you take Wolfsbane, the chance of you bleeding and your body trying to rid itself of the baby because of the transformation will lessen." The Healer explained. "So, other than that, the baby seems completely healthy and I would say you're due in April. So, whenever you're ready, you can go home."

The Healer left and Andromeda helped Tonks get dressed again.

"See, Mum? Nothing bad happened." Tonks said.

"You heard him, it's only because you're a Metamorphmagus." Andromeda replied as they stepped out of St Mungo's and into the chilly London air.

"Yeah, and because of that, I get to keep my baby." Tonks said.

Andromeda shook her head and stepped into an alley. Tonks followed, feeling Andromeda's familiar grip on her wrist and the pull of Apparition. They appeared outside of the boundaries of their house, and walked into the yard. The charms that had been placed were only to keep Death Eaters out, because of the fact Ted and Andromeda had chosen to live in a completely Muggle neighbourhood that would probably ask questions if the house vanished. The charms did well, the family had spotted Death Eaters trying to break the charms who had failed.

They entered the house, to hear Ted talking to someone.

"Ted, are you talking to yourself again?" Andromeda asked. "Because if you're 'practising your anchor man voice' again, I will have to divorce you."

"No, I get enough of that at work when I do weather reports." Ted said.

"They still haven't made you anchorman, Dad?" Tonks asked as she and Andromeda entered the kitchen.

"No." Ted said. "Keenan's here."

"Hi, Keenan!" Tonks said, as her brother stood and hugged her.

"Hey, pipsqueak." Keenan said. He let go of Tonks and moved over to Andromeda. "Hi, Mum." He said, hugging Andromeda.

"Hi, Keenan dear." Andromeda said.

"I made breakfast while you two were gone, if you're hungry." Ted said. "Keenan and I just finished."

"No thanks. I'm not hungry." Tonks said, sitting across from Keenan and next to her Dad.

"So, what happened at St Mungo's?" Ted asked.

"Not really anything. I have to take Wolfsbane, that's pretty much it." Tonks said.

"Why are you taking Wolfsbane?" Keenan asked.

"My baby's a werewolf." Tonks said.

"Why does that not surprise me?" Keenan asked, laughing. "I always expected you'd do something like that."

"Oh? And what are you doing these days?" Tonks asked.

"Working wherever I want. I worked in Italy for about 3 years; moved out to Greece and worked there for a year and a half; and then moved up to Dublin and I've been there for 2 years now. And now I'm here with you guys." Keenan said.

"So, you basically work anywhere where you can find a hot girl?" Tonks asked.

"Basically, yes."

"Well, I can see you haven't changed since your school years. So glad you didn't take after me or your mother, we have boring lives." Ted said.

"I can hear your conversation, you know." Andromeda called from the sink. "And I'll have you know, our lives were not boring."

"Oh yes, because you had your children almost 11 years apart. One baby would grow up, you still had another." Keenan said.

"Exactly how it worked! You moved out, we still had Dora here at home for another 13 years after you left." Andromeda said.

"You stayed at home until you were 20?" Keenan asked.

"Yes, I did." Tonks said. "I was in Auror training, I didn't feel like coming home everyday and having to cook for myself."

"So you did make it as an Auror?" Keenan asked.

"Yes, actually. Almost failed Stealth and Tracking, though." Tonks said.

"Were you too clumsy?" Keenan asked.

"Yes, actually." Tonks said. "But the fact I'm a Metamorphmagus pretty much made up for any of that. I also managed to curse my mentor, which got me some points."

"Wait, you cursed Mad-Eye?" Ted asked. "When was that? I knew you cursed Kingsley once or twice-"

"It was when we working on the defence stuff, a couple days after I cursed King." Tonks said. "I hadn't slept the night before, and Mad-Eye was just getting on my nerves talking about how sleep deprived Aurors are the ones who die first, and I cursed him."

"I've always imagined you to have anger issues." Keenan said.

* * *

After a while, Tonks went back to bed and Keenan continued talking with their parents.

She drifted off to sleep finally, only to jolt awake at the sound of yelling a while later. The sun was starting to set, and it took her a moment to realise it was her mother yelling. Tonks threw her covers back and stood up, walking to her bedroom door.

She stood at the top of the stairs, where she could see her mother and father talking.

"-Maybe Dora wants him back-"

"Oh yeah, then he can just ruin her life even more!" Andromeda snapped. "I don't know why you thought it'd be smart to do this, Ted-"

"Because I don't think Dora really wants to be alone." Ted said.

"She's not! She has us! She doesn't need Remus, he's the reason she's like this!"

"You seem to forget, Andromeda, that he is also the reason she got out of that depression she had sunk into last year."

"Depression he caused!"

"Are you guys talking about Remus?" Tonks asked, finally stepping downstairs.

"Your father seems to think Remus should come back-"

"I think it should be Dora's choice." Ted said. "Dora, I ran into Remus the other day. I explained to him that you weren't exactly handling the pregnancy that great, and he showed up here this morning asking for you."

"Nymphadora, this pregnancy is Remus' fault.-"

"No, it's not. It's my fault as well. Me and Remus just weren't very careful." Tonks said. "Why didn't you tell me he came?"

"Because you were still asleep, it was right before you said you wanted to go to St Mungo's." Andromeda said.

"So, did you tell Remus to leave?" Tonks asked.

"I don't want him hurting you again, Dora." Andromeda said.

"I know you don't." Tonks said. "But at the same time, I see where Dad came from. Maybe it'd be alright to have him around. I mean, I don't think I could forgive him for a while, but I mean, I do still love him. And it is his child too."

"If you want him back, let him back then. I just don't want to see you hurt again." Andromeda said.

"Dad, do you know where Remus is?" Tonks asked. "If he came back this morning, he must want to come back to me."

"I told him to come by again tomorrow." Ted said.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: HARRY POTTER IS NOT MINE. Boo.**_

**_Alright. So here's what's up:_**

**_1) I had a huge long chapter written. And it deleted itself._**

**_2) I'm skipping some time. Here's what will have happened:_**

**_-Ted will have left to go on the run and died._**

**_-Tonks' birthday and Christmas will have passed._**

**_-Remus will have returned and been accepted for returning._**

**_- A couple of Full Moons will have passed._**

**_It is now April._**

**_I just don't feel like trying and writing that entire chapter out again. I don't think I could. It was long. Very long. And It deleted itself. And now I'm sad. So I'm just going to skip some time._**

"Will you be okay tonight?" Remus asked.

"Mum and Keenan are here." Tonks said. "I'll be fine, love."

"But there was no Wolfsbane this time-"

"I know." Tonks said. "But it will be fine. Remus, go. The moon's going to rise soon, you have to go."

Remus kissed her head. "I love you. I'll be back as soon as I can tomorrow."

"I love you too, Remus." Tonks replied, hugging him.

As he left, her mother spoke.

"We should get you comfortable in bed, Dora. Tonight's going to be a long night." She said.

Tonks nodded and followed her mother upstairs.

"We'll both be downstairs, alright?" Andromeda said, as Tonks lay down. "Just call us if you need us."

Tonks nodded. Her mother left and Tonks tried to make herself comfy. It was difficult, being so far pregnant, while waiting for the moon to rise and the baby inside of you to turn into a wolf. It wasn't exactly Tonks' favourite way to spend an evening.

She felt the pain she had felt back when her mother had spent the night with her. It was different this time though. The pain got worse, disappeared completely and didn't return for a while.

When it came back, she knew it was because of the moon. But there was something else too. The pain of the baby's transformation mixed with this other pain she couldn't name, and when it continued after the pain of the baby's transformation stopped, she knew what it was.

As soon as it stopped, she looked at her bedside clock. 5 minutes passed before the pain returned. As the pain returned, she felt the baby shift and felt a sharp pain across her stomach. She could tell she was bleeding again, but there wasn't much she could do.

"Mum!" She called.

"Is everything okay?" Andromeda asked, approaching the bedroom door.

"I think I'm in labour."

"What?" Andromeda asked. "Why do you think that?"

"Because it feels like I'm having contractions, every 5 minutes or so." Tonks said.

"Oh dear." Andromeda said. "Alright. Um. I'll be right back, I need to get towels and everything."

Andromeda disappeared downstairs, and Tonks could hear Andromeda telling Keenan to do something.

Tonks was mid contraction when Andromeda returned, Keenan behind her and carrying a few things for Andromeda.

After a while, the contractions got closer and closer.

"Don't push, Dora. Not yet. Your water hasn't broken yet." Andromeda said when the contractions got to 3 minutes apart.

The night passed in a blur of pain with Keenan sitting next to her and Andromeda trying to get the labour to move forward. Tonks finally felt the same feeling that told her the baby was turning back.

It was after the pain of the baby turning back passed that her water finally broke. Andromeda had towels waiting, and finally told Tonks to push.

Tonks pushed, the pain shooting through her. She cried out, and could feel Keenan's hand tighten around her own.

"Oh Merlin, you're bleeding worse now." Andromeda said. "You have to push again, Dora. It'll be over soon, I promise."

Tonks tried to push again, but she could feel all of her energy draining from her body. Her vision was becoming fuzzy, she couldn't hear her mother's voice properly.

"Dora-" Her mother's voice cut into her head. "Push, you're going to be fine, just push."

Tonks tried again, crying out as the pain intensified. She could feel something on her face- tears? Sweat? She couldn't tell. Her vision started blurring again and she realised she was fighting for breath.

"Dora, push. One more time, please." Andromeda repeated.

"I- I can't."

"You can." Keenan said from beside her. "Listen to Mum."

"Push, Dora. You have to. For you and the baby." Andromeda said.

Tonks pushed again, feeling the pain shooting through her body again. She screamed this time, the pain felt worse than the other times.

"Keep pushing, I can see the head." Andromeda said. "Push, Dora."

Tonks kept trying, her vision was blurry once more and she couldn't focus on anything. Then she heard it. Her baby was crying.

"Dora, you have a son." Andromeda said. "Dora?"

Andromeda's voice was getting further and further away, and she was just saying her name.

Tonks felt her body collapse, falling back against her pillows, her vision fading completely to black.

* * *

It was silent downstairs when Remus got there. He heard a scream, and then a baby's cry a second later.

Running upstairs, Remus stopped at the door of the bedroom he shared with Tonks. Andromeda was crouching at the foot of the bed, trying to stop Tonks' bleeding. Keenan was holding a baby, sitting with his back towards his mother and sister. And then Remus' eyes fell onto Tonks.

She was pale and lifeless. Remus' heart sunk.

"Andromeda...-" Remus started.

"She won't stop bleeding, I don't know what to do!" Andromeda cried. "I can't lose her, Remus, I just can't!"

Andromeda began to openly sob, her hands trembling while she fumbled an already bloodied towel.

Remus turned, walked downstairs and out into the open air. He walked. He didn't know where he was going, or how long he had walked. His bones and muscles screamed for rest, but he kept walking. She hadn't deserved this. She had married him, and because of that, she was bleeding to death with her mother unable to stop it.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter...**_

She was drifting. She wasn't sure where she was, because it was black and then she was in a small clearing.

"You shouldn't be here." A voice said. "Not yet."

She jumped and turned to find herself face to face with Sirius, Mad-Eye and her father.

"Where exactly am I?" She asked.

"You're dead." Mad-Eye said.

"Well, not fully dead. Pretty close, though." Sirius said.

"I can't be dead. I can't just die-"

"People die all the time." Ted interrupted.

"But the baby-"

"I think that's why you haven't let go completely yet." Sirius said. "You're getting closer to death, but you won't let go."

"So I'm not dead?"

"Not yet." Mad-Eye said.

"Then why am I here? You're all dead." She said, frowning.

"You're getting closer to the point where you can't turn back." Sirius said. "So you ended up here."

"Dora, basically you're about to die. But you do have a choice. You can go back." Ted said. "You don't have very long to choose, though."

"I don't want to die, I want to be a mother."

"So you're choosing to go back?" Mad-Eye asked.

"I guess I am." She decided.

"We'll be waiting when it is your time." Ted said. "Take care of yourself."

Tonks got one last look at the three of them when everything became white. After a moment, it faded to black again.

* * *

"Mum, she's breathing again." Keenan said.

Andromeda's head shot up. "Is she? Dora, can you hear me?" Andromeda asked, leaning over Tonks. "Oh thank Merlin."

"Is she still bleeding?" Keenan asked.

"No, she stopped bleeding a couple minutes ago finally." Andromeda said.

"Is she going to be okay?" Keenan asked.

"I don't know." Andromeda admitted. "I really hope so. How's he doing?"

"He's sleeping now." Keenan said.

"I should really find a way to feed him." Andromeda said, walking over to Keenan and taking the baby. She walked back to Tonks' side.

"Could you take the towels down to the wash?" Andromeda asked Keenan.

He nodded and picked up the pile of blood stained towels, disappearing from the room.

Andromeda sat next to Tonks, adjusting the shirt she was wearing so the baby could breastfeed. After a while, the baby stopped, and Andromeda managed to fix Tonks' shirt and moved from the bed.

She carried the baby to the nursery and set him down. She looked over him, counting his fingers and toes. He was completely healthy, with the same grey eyes that seemed to be passed down through the Black family.

Andromeda studied his hair. She was sure that it had been black when she had cleaned him up, but now it was a colour that could rival the Weasleys. Looking back towards his eyes, they had turned a dark brown.

Andromeda smiled. The baby was a Metamorphmagus. She really wished she could stop call him 'the baby', but Remus had taken off and Tonks wasn't really in any shape to name a baby.

"Mum!" Keenan called, coming up the stairs.

"Shh! The baby's almost asleep-"

"Sorry!" Keenan said.

"Listen, could you possibly sit with Dora for a while? I want to go to Diagon Alley, and get some pain potions. It'd be faster and easier to just buy them rather than brew them, and I'd like to get them before she wakes up." Andromeda said. "If she wakes up, she'll probably be in a lot of pain. If she is, get a warm towel and lay it on her stomach. If she manages to stay awake until I get back, I'll give her some pain potion. And of course, if she's thirsty or hungry, don't let her leave the bed. Just grab something for her. Is that alright?"

"Yep, of course." Keenan said.

"I'll be back as soon as I can. I may try and find something in Knockturn Alley about any after effects this may cause." Andromeda said. "I'll try and hurry."

Keenan nodded as Andromeda disappeared downstairs. He heard her leave and he turned, walking back into his sister's room. It was getting lighter, even though the room stayed dim with the curtains shut.

She still looked pale, but looked as if she was breathing a bit stronger than when he had left the room a while ago. Keenan walked back downstairs, digging out one of the few towels his mother hadn't had to use and got a large bowl of hot water. Walking back upstairs, he set the bowl and the towel on the small desk in the room. He sat on the desk chair, his eyes wandering to his sister.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Sadly.**_

It hurt. Everywhere, and so badly. She wanted to open her eyes, but the pain was terrible. She took a deep, shuddering breath, and forced her eyes open. She didn't know what time it was, but the room was dim.

The pain was spreading through her back and lower abdomen still, and her breasts felt more sore than they had before she had gone into labour.

Just as she tried to sit up, her mother entered the room.

"No! Don't sit up, Dora. Not yet, alright?" Andromeda said, moving to Tonks' side. "Does it hurt anywhere?"

"It hurts everywhere." Tonks said.

"Are you hungry?" Andromeda asked.

"No." Tonks mumbled.

"But, you've been out for four days-"

"Four days?" Tonks asked. "What about the baby-?"

"He's fine, he's healthy." Andromeda said.

"He?"

"Yes, you have a son."

"Where's Remus?" Tonks asked.

Andromeda fiddled with the edge of Tonks' blanket.

"Mum, where is Remus?"

"I don't know." Andromeda said. "I guess he saw all of the blood right after you passed out, and he ran."

"And he hasn't been back?"

"Nymphadora, don't get upset. You can't overwhelm yourself yet. Do you need a pain potion? Or water?"

"How can I not be upset?" She asked. "My husband took off again!-"

"Dora, please." Andromeda said. "Stop, you can't upset yourself."

"Mum-"

"Dora, I'll make you drink a sleeping potion. You know I will." Andromeda said.

Tonks stared at her. "Really? I just woke up."

"Yeah, but if you keep on like you have been, I'll make you drink a sleeping potion."

"I haven't been going on, though. I'm allowed to be upset that my husband took off again." Tonks said.

"I'm going to make you something to eat." Andromeda said, standing. "I'll be back. No getting out of bed, alright?"

Tonks watched Andromeda leave the room.

* * *

"Do you have a name for him?" Andromeda asked, as she watched Tonks hold the baby the day after she finally woke up.

"No, I never really thought about it." Tonks said.

"Well, honey, maybe you should. He's already 5 days old." Andromeda said.

"I know." Tonks said. "But I honestly can't even think right now."

"He's a Metamorphmagus, by the way. His hair has changed a couple times since he was born." Andromeda said.

"Where's Keenan? I didn't see him yesterday or today, I didn't even hear him."

"Yesterday, I sent him to get more pain potions. He was gone a very long time, didn't get back until you had fallen asleep again." Andromeda said. "Today, he's gone to see if he can find Remus."

"Am I going to be able to have more children?" Tonks asked. "I mean, with the baby being a werewolf... would the risk be the same?"

"I wouldn't risk it if I were you. I don't even think you'll be able to conceive. Not after what you just went through." Andromeda said. "You still want kids?"

"I've always wanted more than one kid." Tonks said.

"I don't think it'd be smart to have another baby. Ever." Andromeda said.

"Mum! Can you come downstairs?" Keenan yelled up the stairs.

"I'll be back, Dora. Don't get out-"

"Of bed." Tonks finished for her. "I know, Mum."

"I'll put the baby to sleep." Andromeda said, taking the baby from Tonks.

She was alone for about 10 minutes before her mother returned, Remus behind her.

"Dora, I'm so sorry. I don't know what was wrong, I just ran." Remus said, sitting next to her.

"I was scared you wouldn't come back." Tonks said.

"Are you alright?" Remus asked, stroking her hand.

"I'm in pain still, but other than that, I'm fine." Tonks said.

"I'm so sorry, I was scared. I should have come back sooner, but I was scared you had died. Can you forgive me?"

"Of course, Remus. We have a son, I'll need you."

"She'll definitely need you around while she's recovering. After a normal birth, it's usually 2-3 days depending on if there's complications. But she may need a couple of weeks still." Andromeda said. "Maybe more, it's hard to tell without being able to take her to St Mungo's."

"Have you named him, Dora?" Remus asked.

"No, I haven't even thought about it."

"I have." Remus said. "I was thinking Ted. You know, after your father."

"Really?" Tonks asked.

"Of course. I mean, he needs a name. And I think Ted would suit him." Remus said. "Or Teddy for now, until he's older."

* * *

"Remember, Remus. If Teddy cries, you go get him. I might wake up too, so we might run into each other. But don't let Dora get out of bed unless she needs the loo. I had her up and walking a bit yesterday evening, she almost fainted. Leave this pain potion on her side of the bed in case she wakes up, alright?"

Remus took the potion from Andromeda and nodded. "I got it. Good night, Andromeda."

"Good night, Remus." Andromeda said.

Remus made his way upstairs to the bedroom. He slipped in quietly, making sure to not wake Tonks up when he slipped into the bed. Of course, a few months ago she would have woken up the second he opened the door(he guessed it was a weird thing she picked up from her time as an Auror), but he knew that right now the only way she'd wake up is once the pain potion wore off and she needed another.

She shifted slightly in her sleep, but didn't wake up. Remus lay next to her, listening to her deep breathing while he fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. ** _

"Dora, you can go back to bed if you still don't feel well, you know." Andromeda said.

"I know, but I just don't want to." Tonks mumbled.

"Alright. I'm putting Teddy down to sleep. I'll be back." Andromeda said. "You really should be resting, you know."

Andromeda stood and disappeared upstairs as Tonks slowly stretched out on the couch. She heard the front door open, and she saw Remus enter the living room.

"How was the meeting?" Tonks asked.

"It went exactly how I thought it'd go. They only wanted to know about Teddy." Remus said, sitting in the armchair next to the couch. "How are you feeling today?"

"Sore and tired." Tonks said.

"Why don't you go to bed?" Remus asked.

"Because I don't feel like it." Tonks said.

"What all did you do while I was at the meeting?" Remus asked.

"Tried sleeping, and that didn't work. So I had a hot bath and then ate breakfast and fed Teddy. And then I just hung out with Mum." Tonks said. "Anything new on You-Know-Who or any Death Eaters?"

Remus shook his head. "I don't think so. Someone would have spoken up about it if there had been anything new." He said. "And shouldn't you be resting in bed?"

"I told her the same thing, Remus." Andromeda said, entering the living room again.

"I don't feel like it." Tonks said. "I just spent how long in the bedroom alone? I want to be out here."

After a while, Andromeda disappeared into the kitchen to make lunch while Remus and Keenan discussed how Full Moon would work in a couple of weeks. Tonks drifted off to sleep curled up against Remus' side.

"Is she seriously sleeping again?" Andromeda asked, entering the living room. "She's barely eaten anything lately, every time I try to get her to eat, she's sleeping again."

"I didn't actually even notice she fell asleep." Remus said.

"It's probably the potions, Mum." Keenan said.

"I know it's the potions, Keenan. I just think she needs to actually eat more."

"Why not wake her up then?" Keenan asked.

"Because I know how pain potions work, and even if I do wake her up, she'll probably fall back asleep right away anyway." Andromeda said. "Next time she wakes up, let me know. I want to get her to eat something. Why don't you two come eat lunch, we'll deal with her later."

* * *

"Don't tell her where I've gone, Andy-"

"She'll freak out, Remus. You know that." Andromeda said.

"But you know she'll want to fight too, and she can't." Remus said.

"I know, Remus. But she deserves to know you're going off to die."

"I'm not going to die." Remus said.

"I'll only tell her you had to help the Order with something. You and Keenan watch each other's backs, all right? Make sure you both come back alive." Andromeda said, hugging Remus and Keenan.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter!**_

Remus walked into the house, leading Harry and Kingsley.

"I'm thinking Teddy is definitely sleeping, but I'm not sure about Dora-"

"Remus, is that you?" Andromeda asked, entering the living room. "Oh hello, Kingsley! And Harry, great to see you again. What happened, Remus?"

"Voldemort's dead. The war's over, Andy. Keenan stayed back at Hogwarts to help out. Where's Dora?"

"Still sleeping, she woke up once with terrible pain. I gave her more pain potions, and she's been sleeping since."

"Is Teddy sleeping?"

"Yeah, but he should cry at any time. I'll make tea." Andromeda said, disappearing back into the kitchen.

"Come upstairs. Harry can meet Teddy, and you can talk to Dora, King." Remus said, leading them to the stairs.

"If Tonks is still sleeping, it can wait, Remus." Kingsley replied.

"I want to get her up anyway, I think it'll best to take her to St Mungo's now." Remus said as they reached the bedroom.

Remus led Harry to the corner where they had moved Teddy's crib.

"This is your godson, Harry." Remus said, handing Teddy to Harry. Harry took Teddy and slowly sat in the chair at the desk.

"Wow, he definitely looks like Tonks, Remus. Not so much you." Harry said.

"Andy thinks it's because he's a Metamorphmagus that he looks more like her than me." Remus said, walking over to the bed.

In the centre of the bed, Tonks had countless blankets wrapped around her and was clutching Remus' pillow to her. Remus leaned over, gently pulling blankets away from her face.

"Dora, wake up." Remus said. She shifted, pulling the blankets tighter around herself.

"Dora, Voldemort's dead." Remus said.

"Hmm?"

"Voldemort is dead."

"Why are you saying his name?" She muttered.

"Because he's dead."

"Since when?" Tonks asked.

"Since a few hours ago. Harry killed him. The war's over."

"Huh."

"Kingsley's here, and he would like to talk to you." Remus said. "And I think it's time you go to St Mungo's."

"I don't want to get out of bed."

"You don't have to." Remus said. "Not until later."

Tonks pushed the blankets off of her, sitting up to face Kingsley.

"Hi, King." She said.

"Hey, Tonks. So, I just had something to ask you. Since the war ended, I've been named Minister. And part of me being Minister means I have to find people who'd be willing to work at the Ministry. I know you probably wouldn't start working for a while yet, but I was wondering, if you'd be Head of the Aurors. Of course, I don't expect you to start working for at least 7 or 8 months, or until you feel ready. But what do you think? You'll get a raise, of course, so you'll earn more than you did as an Auror." Kingsley said.

"Wow. You're Minister. Nice. Um, yeah. I'd love to Head Auror. But, like you said, I can't work for months yet. Or, I shouldn't. What are you going to do in the meantime? I mean, there'll be more Death Eaters still out there, right?"

"That's why I have Harry. He's already agreed to be Deputy Head Auror, and help whenever you're not around. I've also asked anyone who was in the Battle if they'd like to be Aurors. Neville Longbottom and Ron have both joined up. Of course, since they all went through the battle and the war and everything, they agreed to start right away." Kingsley explained. "Anyway, I have a lot of work to do. So, I'll see you around, Tonks."

"Right. Bye, King." Tonks said.

"I really should get back to the Burrow." Harry said, handing Teddy back to Remus. "Great to see you, Tonks. See you both."

* * *

Remus sat next to Andromeda, waiting. The Healer had asked them to step out while they ran a series of spells on Tonks, to fully see her condition. It had been close to 2 hours now, and no Healer had said a word to either of them yet.

"You think it's going to be all right?" Remus asked, breaking the silence that had fallen.

"I'm sure it'll be fine, Remus. I mean, don't you think she'd already be dead if it wasn't?" Andromeda asked. "I mean, really, Remus. Think about the future. Can you imagine her not being in it?"

"I honestly can not see myself without her." Remus replied. "But look at you and Ted. Didn't you have hopes to see him again after the war?"

"No, actually. I missed him, I still do. But I didn't imagine him coming back." Andromeda said. "I guess I half expected his death. I knew that one day, one of us would have to face a life without the other. It was either him living years without me, or me living without him. And then there's Dora. Ted and I talked for hours when we found out she wanted to be an Auror. I was scared she'd die on the job. It was Ted who told me to imagine our futures. He told me that if we couldn't see a certain person in our futures, they wouldn't be. But if we did see them, they'd stick around. He retold me the same thing whenever Dora would get injured, whether it be from work or an Order related mishap. He'd tell me to imagine our futures, and if she was there, she'd be fine. The night Ted left, he asked me to imagine the future. What it could be like. I didn't see Ted, no matter how much I willed myself to see him. I just didn't. And I know one day, it may happen to you and Dora. One of you may die first. One of you may have to face years without the other. But not yet, Remus. Not for a long, long time."

Remus let Andromeda's words sink in. He was about to reply when a Healer approached them.

"Mr Lupin, Mrs Tonks, we've finished with her. Now, this is a complex situation. Usually, we can deal with pregnancies like hers here. But since it's been weeks now since she gave birth, it's difficult to handle. We're going to put her on a potion that we usually put the women who have werewolf pregnancies on, and we're keeping her for two or three days to see how she reacts. I'd let you see her now, but she's fallen asleep, and we have a Healer going in and out every half hour to monitor her."


End file.
